If You See Her
by Slash Mistress
Summary: Usa and Mamo break up. It's a song fic. Please R


Title: If You See Him/ If You See Her  
Author: Melanie M. AKA SailorFireStarr@aol.com/SSailorUranuss@aol.com  
Pairing: Usa & Mamo  
Rating: G  
Warnings: um, there's nothing hentai-ish in this chapter, so there really is no warning.  
Disclaimers: The song is by Brooks & Dunn & Reba McEntire & the characters belong to various ppl. I don't own the song, nor the characters, I'm just borrowing them, so please dun sew me.  
Comments: I need some feedback, this is my first complete song fic. Also, lyrics have ~ before & after them.  
  
If You See Him/If You See Her  
  
Usa sat in her room, looking out at the stars, her eyes burning with tears. The girls were staying the night but surprisingly she didn't feel like cheese cake & movies. She hadn't been eating much, & she appeared to be getting anorexic. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with an indescribable pain. She needed somebody to talk to but she didn't know who. Ami was to busy with studying, Mina was a good friend but not that good at advice, Michi & Haruka were nowhere to be found, as usual, she didn't want to bother Setsuna, & Hotaru & Chibi Usa were too young. But that still left Makoto. Maybe she could help.  
  
Just as Usako was about to call Mako up to her room, Mako-chan walked in. "Usa, what happened? You've been shutting all of us out & your appetite has taken a nose dive," Mako asked firmly, yet softly. Usa sat on her bed, head down and ready to break down. Mako sat by her, wrapping a muscular arm around her. "Mamo broke up with me," Usagi pouted, her cheeks flushing as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.  
  
Mako had a confused look on her face. Why had this happened & why Usa? She had no clue, all she knew was that she had to be there for Usa. "Usa," Mako whispered to the weeping blonde odango head. "Yes," Usako sobbed. "I'm gonna go see him," Mako said. "Tonight?" Usa was a little shocked. "Hai," Mako rose, laying Usa on the bed. "Get some rest, you need it Usa-chan," Makoto suggested.  
  
Mako took off to Mamo's apartment, telling the other girls that she had forgotten something. When she got there, nobody answered. Mamo paced in his room. 'I wonder what she's doing?' he thought. Just as he was about to pick up the phone, he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to see Mako-chan standing there. "C'mon in," Mamo-san said, letting her in, his face pale & his eyes deep in thought.  
  
Mako talked to him for a bit and they agreed to have lunch the next day to talk more about the problem. Mako left soon after, taking one of Mamo's cassettes with her so she had proof she had forgotten something.  
  
When she got back, all of the other girls were passed out on the living room floor. Mako went upstairs & saw that Usa was sound asleep. 'Good,' she thought, going back downstairs & going to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Makoto was the first one up, as usual. She was in the kitchen with Usa's mom, cooking breakfast. After everybody awoke & had breakfast, Usa dragged Mako upstairs to her room. Once they were there, Usa spoke. "I know your going shopping today, so ~ if you see him, tell him I wish him well. ~ If he asks ~ how am I doing? ~ Tell him, ~ well, sometimes it's hard to tell. I still miss him more than ever, but please don't say a word, if you see him," ~ Usa softly said. ~ "If you see him," ~ she repeated, her blue eyes no longer with the sparkle they once had.  
  
Mako walked with all the rest of the girls, dropping them all off at their homes. Mako went to a few shops & then realized it was almost time for her lunch date with Mamo. She rushed to the diner & grabbed a seat. Mamo walked in soon after. His heavy feet trudging along the floor. He looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Mamoru sat down and they started talking. Mako had told him what Usa had said about wishing him well and being ok. Mamo faked a smile & replied ~ "If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine. And if you want to, say that I think of her from time to time. Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong. If you see her." ~ His eyes were tearing and he was swallowing hard. ~ "If you see her," ~ he repeated, as if Mako hadn't heard him.  
  
Mako was trying to be the strong one but it wasn't working, she felt their pain. After they had a quiet lunch, Mako gave Mamo-san a weak smile & said that she must be going. They said their farewells & parted ways.  
  
Usa was sitting in her room, like she had for the last six months. Chibi Usa, who was clueless to this whole ordeal, walked in & finally asked her future mother if everything was ok. "Everything's fine little one," Usa responded, sounding extremely mature. At that point, Chibi knew something was wrong but she left Usagi alone so she wouldn't get in the way.  
  
Mamoru walked down the street, his head down, tears forming in his eyes. ~ 'Oh I still want her,' ~ he thought, slipping into an alleyway and, for the first time since he was little, he cried. He sobbed, thinking of all the times he and Usa had had and how he would always save her when she was in danger, like a knight would.  
  
Usa's eyes teared, her face a pale white. 'I've tried so hard to move on, ~ and I still need him so,' ~ she thought, tears staining her pink cheek once more. They were both crying and at the same time thought ~ 'Oh I don't know why we let each other go.' ~ They both regained their composure for the moment, Mamo returning home & Usa going to sleep.  
  
The next day, Mako went to visit Mamoru & she found him sitting on his bed, crying. Makoto went to him & hugged him tightly. He cried on her shoulder, hugging back gently. Mamo stopped & gained his composure back. "I'm going to check on Usa," Mako said standing. ~ "If you see her, tell her the lights still on for her," ~ he pouted. "I will," Mako agreed, taking off to Usa's house.  
  
When Mako-chan got there, Usa was in bed, crying. Mako took Usako into her arms, holding her tight. Once Usagi stopped weeping, they sat eye to eye. "Do you still love him?" Mako stupidly asked. "Yes, ~ nothing's changed, deep down the fire still burns for him," ~ Usa replied. At the same time, her & Mamo looked out a window, saying ~ "And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here." ~  
  
Mako sat there, watching Usagi as she whispered to the wind. ~ "If you see him," ~ she whispered into the thick air as Mamo whispered, ~ "If you see her." ~ . ~ "If you see him," ~ Usa looked into the dark, black sky, wishing on a shooting star. Mamo let out the words ~ "If you see her," ~ as he looks at the same place in the sky as Usa is looking.  
  
The End. . .for now  
  
If you think I should write a sequel or have comments on what I can do to make it better e-mail me at SailorFireStarr@aol.com.  



End file.
